


Warmth

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, I love him, Mentions of Soulbinds, Nicknames, Night Elf, No Angst, Original Character(s), Pet Names, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, i love theotar if you didnt notice, i may make a series out of this idk, theotar has a crush if you squint, theotar is an angel, theotar likes elorassa uwu, theotar supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Elorassa spends time with Theotar. I believe in Theotar supremacy.
Relationships: Theotar the Mad Duke/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Warmth

Elorassa sat across from Theotar, drinking tea as she usually did when she was with him. “I love what you did with your hair, Maw Walker.” The duke commented. 

  
  


The night elf’s hair was now a lavender color, and it was tied up into twin ponytails. She weaved purple leaves into her hair. “Thank you, Theotar. I thought I’d do something different with it.” 

  
  


“It suits you, Maw Walker.” He said.

  
  


Elorassa smiled and set her cup of tea aside. “Do you ever leave the Ember Ward?” She asked. 

  
  


“Very rarely. Why do you ask?” 

  
  


“I want to explore more of Revendreth with you. You seem like a fun travel companion.” The night elf told him.

  
  


Theotar laughed, his hand on the back of his neck. “So do you, Maw Walker. I’d love to explore with you.” 

  
  


“I have errands to do, so I won’t be able to spend more time with you right away, but sometime soon.” She smiled.

  
  


The duke gripped her hand gently with a smile. “Take as much time as you need, Maw Walker. I’m not going anywhere.” 

  
  


The druid cleared her throat and pulled her hand away slowly as to not offend the duke. “Thank you, Theotar. Also, you don’t have to keep calling me the Maw Walker. You can call me Elorassa.”

  
  


“Oh, but you’ve walked the paths of the Maw and lived! It’s only appropriate that I call you by that title. Nobody walks in the Maw and lives, but you did.” The duke said in reply. 

  
  


Elorassa chuckled awkwardly. “Yes, I know, but still. Call me Elorassa. We’re friends, Theo.” 

  
  


“I do wish you chose the Venthyr covenant. I would love to be your soulbind.” He said, grinning. 

  
  


“Oh, believe me, I love it here and I love the people, but I chose the Fae for…” The female’s words trailed off, “Reasons.” She said, thinking back to when she discovered just how powerful the Night Fae really were. 

  
  


“I will not judge you for that, M-”

  
  


“Elorassa.” The night elf interrupted.

  
  


“...Elorassa. I apologize, my dear, old habits die hard, as people say.” He laughed. 

  
  


Elorassa laughed with him, and put a hand on his shoulder. “I understand, Theo.” She said, smiling at him.

  
  


If Theotar was honest, and he was, he loved when she smiled at him and touched him in a friendly way. It overjoyed him whenever she showed him that she truly cared about him, but her hand on his shoulder made him want to burst with unbridled joy. 

  
  


He brought his hand up and touched the hand that was on his shoulder, and he smiled slightly, tilting his head. “Thank you, my friend.” He said. 

  
  


She pulled his hand away and sighed, standing up. “I have to go to Bastion, but I’ll be back. Farewell, Theotar!” She said, running out of the room and into the Ember Ward. 

  
  


Theotar watched as she left, the warmth of her hand lingering on his shoulder for a few moments before disappearing. 

  
  


He stood in the middle of the room, his eyes wide as he caressed his shoulder, savoring the warmth she left behind. “Farewell, my dear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Theotar ftw


End file.
